Very Special
by Roman Lewinsky
Summary: Stiles and Chris Aregnt have been secretly dating for nearly two years. Today is Stiles' eighteenth birthday and he wants nothing more than to be with Chris, in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little something that I have had on my mind for a while**

**Next chapter will be full of romantic(ish) smut**

**Sadly I do not own Teen Wolf **

**Review for smut**

* * *

There was something special about birthdays. More importantly eighteenth birthdays. Eighteen is such a magical number. Every child and teenager dreams of the day of their eighteenth birthday. For some they just can not wait to be an adult, others want independence. Those are two very good reasons, but mine is better. Eighteen means that it one hundred percent legal for me to have sex with another consenting adult. And today just happens to be that magical day. The day that I have waited for, for nearly two years is finally here.

Tonight would be the night that my secret lover and I will finally take our relationship to the next level. After twenty two months , we will finally make love. Ok so maybe a little more fucking than love-making. I mean, I am still a hot-blooded teenaged guy. Sex has been the one constant thing on my mind since I was twelve. But when you're in a secret relationship with an older guy with a strict moral code, there isn't much you can do about raging hormones.

Not to mention the make out sessions were really rare. Having a bunch of werewolf friends with super senses make sneaking around extremely difficult. Plus we had to work around Chris' busy hunter schedule. Being in love with an older man proved to be extremely difficult and sexually frustrating, but all of that is about to change. After tonight there will be no more sneaking around. Not the law, a certain group of teenaged werewolves, or even the sheriff will stop us from being together.

I have no doubt that the pack will hate the idea of me dating Chris. Him being a hunter, a much older guy, and the fact that he tried to kill a few of them won't help much. I already know that Scott will feel hurt and betrayed as well as extremely angry. Allison will probably be deciding to shoot first with her oh so handy crossbow. Everyone else will feel angry and concerned but they will get over it, they aren't the ones I'm really concerned real problem will be my dad. I know that he loves me and always will, Chris on the other hand, he won't be so much of a fan of. He will probably assume that I'm being taking advantage of and that Chris is some sort of sick child molester. And there is a good chance that he will shoot first and ask questions later, or just arrest Chris. I am hoping that neither scenario happens, but I can worry about that tomorrow. Tonight I'm getting laid. Right after school, and the party that I am sure the pack is throwing.

Concentrating in school today is completely impossible. The only thing I could think about was a certain blond hunter. The things that would happen later on tonight , and how this whole relationship thing all started. Chris and I didn't really have a relationship until a few weeks after the whole Kanima trying to kill everybody business. It started out with a few chance encounters around town, then one day Chris gave me his number in case there were any problems with Derek and his pack of misfits, if only he knew the half of the things we went through. I would text him occasionally to tell him that I and no one else was in any immediate danger, when there was no danger.

After a few more weeks it was decided that I would be pack ambassador when it came to the hunters. I would have suggested Allison but she is just a little crazy. So every two weeks or so I would meet up with Chris at the Argent's house and discuss how everyone could live in peace without trying to kill one another. It was more of me telling him that Derek wasn't doing anything too illegal or that endangered the safety of the human population. After a while I started to enjoy Chris' company and we would end up talking about a bunch of different things. Before I knew it I had a full blown crush on the man. I had only liked a few guys before but those were completely different and harmless little crushes.

I'm pretty sure that Chris figured out that I was crushing on him big time even before I did, but he never said anything. He always ignored when I would start to stutter or blush like crazy just from little things that he did. Never once commented on the way I would zone out and just stare at him for minutes at a time. I hated myself for acting like a love struck schoolgirl but I couldn't help it. Then he made what is either one of the worst or possibly the best decision of his life and gave me alcohol. I don't drink much, but when I do I tend to think less and do more. Two glasses of wine and I was beyond a little tipsy. I remember staring at Chris' lips and thinking about how soft they looked, then next thing I know my tongue is down the man's throat.

I just knew that he was going to push me off of him so I had to the make the most of the little time that I had. Instead of pushing me away he just sat there and let me do what I wanted. It must have been a good seven minutes before I pulled away completely out of breath. I waited for him to chew me out or maybe shoot me, not start talking all calm like as if nothing happened. Instead of hearing something about me being a drunk kid and being confused or some bull like that, Chris started talking about our age difference and a bunch of other things that would make a relationship difficult.

All of his talking was making me really confused. Being drunk did nothing to help. There were a bunch of words being said but none of them were "no". It took a few minutes to realize that Chris had just said that he liked me, and not just for a one night stand either. I think I may have cried a little but that doesn't matter. Chris started telling me a bunch of rules that we would have to follow but I wasn't paying much attention. As soon as he was done talking I jumped on him and started kissing him again. That was day one of our secret relationship.

The party with the pack took longer than I expected. The one day I want everyone to ignore me they decide to pay special attention. None of the awesome and completely believable excuses I made up worked to get me out early. But I did have fun so it was ok. Now I was nearly home to where Chris was waiting for me. I texted Chris a few minutes before I left the party to let him know I was on my way. There was afterall no reason for him to spend all day waiting for me. And thankfully my dad was too busy with work and couldn't get the night off. Something that I may or may not have had something to do with, not that anyone could prove anyway.

When I got home I all but ran out of my jeep and through the front door. Would have done it faster if my stupid keys would have found the key hole faster. When I finally got the door open Chris was standing there waiting for me.

"Welcome home." That simple sentence was enough to make my heart melt and my knees go weak.

"Follow me." With that Chris led me up the stairs and to my room. The room was dimly lit by candles spread out everywhere, there were a bunch of rose petals on the bed, and soft music playing in the background.

"Wow." That's all I could say. This is all so much more romantic than I was expecting . I figured that we would just start going at it. Who knew that Chris could be such a romantic. I guess that there will be some love making tonight.

Before I could try and think of anything else to say Chris had spun me around and mashed our lips together. On instinct my tongue snaked into the older man's mouth fighting his for dominance. Chris let me win the fight so that I could explore his delicious mouth. I was starting to get light headed from the lack of oxygen and just knowing that I was kissing one of the hottest men on the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally decided to stop procrastinating and finish this story. Hope you guys like my attempt at romantic smut. **

* * *

Chris began sucking on my neck while his hands focused on removing my clothes. First came my shirt, I strategically wore a button up for this specific occasion. Less undress time equals more sexy time. Next came the pants and underwear, as soon as they hit the ground so did Chris. I don't think that the air had time to touch my exposed dick before it was inside of Chris' mouth.

To say that it felt good would be an extreme understatement. My mind was completely blown, no pun intended. KY could never compete with the wet warmth of Chris' mouth. Or the magnificence of his tongue. A few minutes of Chris working me over was all that I could take. Watching as his head bobbed up and down on me was way more sensual than I thought it could ever be. And when he looked into my eyes it was over. I came moaning like the girls in cheap pornos. Chris wasn't phased at all. His head never stopped moving, mouth never stopped sucking. He was milking me for every last drop.

When Chris had finally drained me of every drop, he immediately told me to go lay on the bed on my stomach. This is it I thought. I was starting to get a little anxious. Ok maybe a lot. I mean I had been waiting for like two years for this so don't judge me. I lay there quietly waiting for Chris, the sound of my heart pounding drowning out the music.

I almost jumped when Chris crept onto the bed. He quickly straddled my lower back and I could tell instantly that he was naked. If the feeling of his hard cock poking my spine was any indication. I let out a little moan when I felt his hands start to massage my back. Chris was surprisingly good at giving back massages, but as good as he was there was one place I was desperate for him to touch.

Just when I could feel Chris' hands start to go lower they disappeared. I was about to complain when I felt a warm liquid being poured on my back. Then the hands were back and better than ever. Chris began spreading and massing the liquid all over my back and arms. Whatever kind of massage oil he was using must have been laced with magic. And I have used it a few times so I would know.

Chris was a master at torturing me. The man knew what I wanted most but wouldn't give it to me. Instead he would tease me. After a few minutes on my back Chris poured some more oil on my legs and began rubbing it in. He would alternate between legs, back, and arms completely skipping my ass. I know that I have a small ass but its not completely invisible. It felt like forever before Chris finally touched my rear end.

The feeling was amazing. This man was extremely skilled with his hands. I would have questioned just how he became so good but damn it was hard to concentrate when he was touching me.

I was in complete bliss. Completely at peace. Then once again those hands were gown. I didn't know if I should start complaining or crying. What kind of monster gets a guy all riled up then just stops. It's just wrong.

Before I could voice my totally justified complaints I could feel Chris moving around and repositioning himself. I was confused for a minute then those hands were on me again and nothing else mattered. Chris' hands were once again touching my ass. But instead of massaging he was parting my cheeks. 'Holy fuck' I thought. this was it. Chris was finally going to take my virginity.

I tried to keep myself as calm as possible but I was starting to get really anxious and nervous. There is a lot of reading to be done in two years. In that amount of time I have read countless articles, blogs, stories, and facts about ana; intercourse. And they all seemed to point to one thing. This was going to hurt a lot. I never really got the chance to see little Chris but I could just tell he was big. My mind began to go into overdrive thinking about how Chris was going to tear me apart with his abnormally large dick.

Then I saw stars just for a moment. I think I may have blacked out for a second. One minute I'm anxiously waiting for Chris to fuck me, then I feel something warm and slippery playing with my back entrance. I knew immediately what Chris was doing but couldn't believe it. Not once in all of my fantasies have I ever pictured this happening.

I knew what rimming was from the huge amount of gay porn I have been watching lately, but never had I expected it to feel this damn good. I could feel Chris alternating between licking across and around my hole and pressing against it nearly pushing his tongue in. I found myself biting my fist trying to keep from moaning too loudly as well as pushing my ass back trying to get more of that delicious tongue. I was vaguely able to make out the lyrics to "Kisses Down Low" by Kelly Rowland being played in the background. I would have laughed if I wasn't slowly starting to go insane. After a few minutes I was nearly desperate to feel Chris' tongue inside of me. I continued to push harder against his tongue until it finally went inside.

I couldn't hold back my moan this time. It just felt so fucking good. I would gladly trade a million blow jobs for another rim session like this. My body was completely on fire. I wasn't sure if I wanted the fire to go away or completely consume me. The heat was unbearable yet heightened my pleasure one hundred percent. The fire only burned brighter as Chris continued to fuck me with his tongue.I couldn't stop myself from grinding against his face if I wanted to, the scratching from his stubble driving me slightly insane.

I needed to touch myself. Now. There was no way I could survive without it. I slipped my hand between my torso and the mattress in a blind search. As soon as my hand came into contact with my hard cock I could feel the heat both recied and increase. I jerked myself frantically ready to explode, my hand already slick with my own dripping pre. Just as I was getting close Chris' hand came out of nowhere and stopped me.

I tried to continue but his hand kept knocking mine out of they way. This man was truly evil. An evil angel sent here to destroy me from the inside out out.I wanted to scream and shout but could only mumble incoherently. Not being able to do anything besides lay there I was helpless to Chris' relentless tongue and the scorching heat engulfing my body. Just as the flame was about to consume my body completely Chris pulled away from man seemed to always know when too much was too much for me. Definitely an evil angel.

My mind was screaming for my body to get up or do something to bring the pleasure back, but my body just wouldn't listen. All it could do was lay there and wait. As I waited Chris began to move around some more. I heard the pop of a bottle cap then more movement. Chris' hands were on me once more, this time grabbing my hips and positioning me on all fours.

This time there was no mistaking what was coming next. I was strangely not as nervous as before. Maybe it was because my mind was still a little foggy from the intense tongueing I had just received. The reason didn't matter as long as I was ready. And ready I was.

Even though I was ready I still jumped a little when I felt Chris' hand on me again. He was rubbing something warm and slippery against my ass. Lube most likely. Maybe it was the same stuff he used as massage oil, but that didn't matter at the moment.

After rubbing the slippery liquid around my hole I could feel the tip of Chris' cock against my entrance. He was moving it around teasing me.

"Ready, Stiles?" I'm not sure if I actually answered him or just moaned. Either way he started pushing inside of me and my answering didn't matter. Chris entered me slowly as to not cause too much pain. Chris continued to slide right into me for what seemed like ten minutes. There was just so much of him. But eventually Chris did manage to push himself fully inside of me.

I expected to feel a lot more pain, but all I felt was really full. It wasn't unpleasant just a little uncomfortable and awkward at first. Chris waited only a second before he began thrusting into me. And these were not little slow thrust, these were long hard thrust. There was some pleasure but more pain than the initial entry. I sort of liked the pleasure but I loved the pain. I really am a masochist at heart and Chris knew this.

Instantly I began to moan. The fire was back and in full force, the burning from the hard dick stretching me open only made it worse, and better. My back arched as I threw my hips back trying to match Chris' thrust. Already I could tell that this man was relentless, the speed and power of his thrust never altered. Eventually I didn't have the strength to hold my body up anymore and fell to the bed.

Chris of course didn't miss a beat and capt up the same pace while following my body down to the mattress. I lay there moaning like a girl in a cheap porno who was obviously faking it, it may not have been one of my manliest moments but I was feeling wonderful so it didn't matter. Then I let out one of the highest pitched screams of my life, it was more like a yelp or shout really. Chris had just hit my prostate, it may have been my first time but I knew all about that magical little button. I'm willing to bet that this evil man knew exactly where it was this entire time and was just waiting to hit it.

But when he did hit it, I could feel my body begin to sing. All I wanted was for him to hit it again.I tried to voice a command for him to do it again but I had lost the ability to form proper words. Chris of course already knew what I wanted and was willing to give it to thrust from that point on was a dead on hit to my prostate. I could start to feel little crackles of electricity joining the heat. I was burning up both inside and out.

My body and mind were experiencing a sensory overload. It only got worse when Chris started to trail kisses all over my back and neck. There was a tiny flash of heat accompanying every little kiss, adding to the fire already consuming me. I knew that I was close. Just a little more of this torturous pleasure and I would be going over the edge.

I could feel my body getting ready to experience the most mind blowing orgasm ever in all of its eighteen years. I was ready to explode like a nuclear reactor. But my brave hunter in shiny leather jacket had other plans. Chris decided to pull out just as I was ready to go off. Biggest douche move ever. I was just about to tell him so when he told me to turn around. I did and had to suppress a little moan.

Chris Argent was hot. This was an undeniable fact. But he was damn right sexy with his body glistening with sweat, the hair on his chest matted, and the large piece of meat hanging between his legs staring back at me. Any and all complaints that I had were instantly forgotten. I zoned out a little bit at the sight so I had completely missed anything that he said.

I hadn't even realized that we were in a new position until I felt Chris entering me again. I looked up only to notice that I was lying on my back with my legs on Chris's shoulder. The fire inside of me had by no means disappeared at all. It had cooled down just a bit but it slowly began to build back up when Chris began moving again. This was a slower pace than earlier but I liked it.

I pulled him down into a kiss. I needed to taste his lips. He was just as hungry as I was, trying to devour my mouth with his own. I could taste myself on his tongue. It was an interesting flavor that I planned exploring further. A lot further once I got the chance.

I was already in Heaven when the tempo changed yet again. Locking on to my prostate Chris began slamming into me. It felt completely amazing. The fire was now once again a raging inferno and the electricity was back. I swear that I could see little flashes of lightning in the air. My hands gripped onto Chris's back for support and to pull him in closer.

Without a second thought I raked my nails down his back. Clawing at the flesh. Maybe I was spending just a little too much time with werewolves. Chris didn't seem to mind so it didn't matter. He kept the same pace never slowing down.

The fire inside of me increasing with every passing second. I grabbed onto Chris tighter. I was getting close again. I could tell that Chris was about to blow as well by the sporadic movement of his hips. He began to slam into me even harder if thats possible.

It felt like he was trying to break me. And I wanted him to. Every thrust bringing us just a little closer to the finish line we were already so close to crossing. Only a few more meters to go.

A few meters was really just a few seconds. Not very long after Chris started his all out assault I felt a familiar tingling that told me it was over. My body was neither physically or mentally prepared for what can only be described as the most intense, spectacular, mind blowing orgasm anyone ever has or ever will experience. Volley after volley of cum shot from me like an exploding volcano, while I simultaneously tightened around Chris' possibly larger than before cock. I could feel the exact moment Chris came, feeling me with his incredibly hot seed.

I think that I may have blacked out for a minute or I came back to reality the first thing I noticed was Chris staring into my eyes. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like a small eternity. Silently telling the other just how much we loved them, how insignificant everything in the world was without the other. I can't remember who initiated it, but Chris and I shared the most intimate and gentle kiss with each other.

The kiss was filled with more love and affection than either of us could show with mere words. Nothing else seemed to exist but us two in that moment. The only word able to describe that moment is perfect. Absolutely perfect. A perfect kiss, in a perfect moment, to conclude a perfect night. What is sure to be the most memorable night of my life.


End file.
